ngu_idlefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:New Player Guide (Truth)/@comment-98.210.30.75-20190921190908/@comment-143.160.11.12-20190926080548
> You can just change your items to use less cap and more bars when doing challenges, also 1:37.5k:1 (even if it's a ratio that isn't best for anything) is enough bars for doing challenges. Sure, but most challenges will be a lot harder. Especially in the mid-game. I did the 100lvl challenges in only a little more time than SlayOmithos, while I had half his NGU's a third of his beards and slightly worse equipment! And unlike him, I left completing NoAugs till after the 100lvls - which made them quite a lot easier. You don't have much leeway for changing cap-equipment for bars equipment shortly after unlocking beards and a bit later it means making sacrifices like no King Looty or swapping the Giant Bazooka for the CCane. At which point it may actually be optimal not to bother and just accept you'll never get your full cap in a 3min rb. This is especially the case during the first rb where equipment still have a very low effectiveness. Also the no-equip challenge doesn't allow the swapping gear option (or rather it does, but it'll have no effect) and by the time you really want to do no-equip it's still one of the longest challenges to complete even with 1:40k:2 ratio. > You should NEVER get more then at most 1 bars for every 1 power. But that would leave you with only 17500 cap, and the ratio would be 1:17.5k:1. And it would be bad for everythign else than beards. I didn't work it out but I assume your 1:17.5k:1 ratio refers to keeping power and cap+bars at a 3:4 or 1:1 ratio. Sure that won't work, but who says you have to religeously follow that ratio. 1:40k:1 does have somewhat low power, but it's not that bad. In stead of a cost ratio of 3:4, you now have a ratio of 5:9, which admittedly is a bit high on the cap+bars end. You can do 1:37.5k:2 in stead, but I don't bother and I'm not sure it's a good idea anyway. Also funny thing, despite me having prioritized beards slots somewhat, I still seem to lag behind others at my point in the game in beards. May be because getting such high temporary levels in beards so fast means I can spend the vast majority of my resources (and diggers) on NGU's, TM, beards and blood which all give permanent bonuses, rather than "wasting" it on AT, Wandoos and augments and also because I can easily get all of the bonusses from challenges I'm expected to have soon but not quite yet which again accelerates my progress in adventure and means I can spend more EM cap on NGU's, TM and blood. The one problem I do have right now is that I'm struggling a bit with the Laser Sword challenges. Seems I should be able to reach nearly the tenth completion where I'm at without making an unacceptably large sacrifice. However, I recently decided to stop for a while after the fith completion took over an hour with the BDGun and almost all my energy spent on the laser sword. Also, when I reach the point of preparing for evil I can see how changing the ratio would help, but luckily by then I should finally have a T24 FoK with FoKSucks perks and all First Harvests and changing the ratio would be very easy if I don't wait too long to start.